


Sugar Quills and Cauldron Cakes

by Itsyafavoritelesbean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Ancient Runes, Asexual Hermione Granger, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexuality, Child Neglect, Compulsory Heterosexuality, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Gay Theodore Nott, Harry's a little clueless, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Indian Harry Potter, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Necromancy, Non-binary Tonks, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Ron has the spirit, Self-Indulgent, Slytherin, Werewolves, but we love him, hes just a lil confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsyafavoritelesbean/pseuds/Itsyafavoritelesbean
Summary: After the Triwizard Tournament, Harry has never felt more alone. Between the constant nightmares, minimal contact with friends, and the Dursleys being the Dursleys, there doesn't seem to be much going for him.Enter William Henrickson, an American transfer student to Hogwarts who moves into Number 6 Privet Drive with his older sister and her fiancée. He's unlike anyone Harry had ever met before, and he has his own secrets. The two form a friendship, and maybe, in time, something more.
Relationships: (past) Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Nymphadora Tonks/Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	1. The Boy on the Swings

It seemed like the world was against Harry. He participated in a life-threatening tournament (against his will), got a boy he admired killed, unintentionally brought back the dark lord, AND he had nobody to talk to, forcing him to stew in his self-hatred alone. That’s why he decided to go to the park at night. Nobody would be there to see him moping (not that anyone would care), and he would be able to enjoy the fresh air. At least, that's what he assumed would happen.  
What he didn’t expect was that another teenage boy would have the same idea.  
The first thing Harry noticed upon seeing the boy on the swings, was his hair. Curly faded blue hair with dark brown roots peeking through. His skin was warmly tanned, with freckles dotting his cheeks in various places, the most noticeable was a dark freckle just under his left eye. He had a sort of delinquent aesthetic, a dark jacket over some dark grey band shirt and messed up jeans, a painted skateboard at his side, and what looked to be a cigarette dangling from his lips. Harry stood uncertain, debating whether or not he should just leave or if he should go to one of the benches instead. It took him too long to decide.  
The delinquent boy must have heard him shuffling because his head whipped around to face Harry, dark eyes squinting as his hand scrambled to his pockets. Instinctively, Harry reached for his wand and prepared to combat the potential thug. But it wasn’t a weapon the boy reached for, it was a pair of rectangular glasses that he promptly put on his face.  
“Oh shit, sorry man, am I invading your area?” He asked in an accent that was clearly American, pulling what Harry had assumed to be a cigarette out of his mouth only to reveal it was a lolly. He smiled a lopsided smile, revealing a dimple on his left cheek.  
Harry was at a loss for words, but the boy didn’t seem to take offense to his silence.  
“I’m Will, by the way, Will Henrickson, and I’m kinda new around here. Sorry if I’m just stealing your space or whatever, I just needed to get some air. You know the wonders of oxygen! The air around here feels different than where I’m from, though that could just be me being hyper-aware of my new environment, though I didn’t notice you until you were practically on top of me. Wait, are you robbing me, you better not be robbing me, I have like, 2 USD, and that’s it. Maybe a pen, or a couple of sugar quills somewhere if you’re lucky, but that’s it, man,” he just continued to ramble anxiously, Harry staring at him in disbelief.  
“I’m not going to rob you,” Harry said incredulously, barely processing everything the boy with the blue hair said, “and sugar quills?”  
“It's candy from America,” he said, eyes shifting slightly to his hands before shooting Harry a cheesy smile. This definitely wasn’t the case, as Harry has enjoyed sugar quills from Honeydukes, and on the train.  
“You’re a wizard?” He inquired and Will’s eyes went massive.  
“How the hell did you deduct that from me mentioning candy? Are you some kind of weird psychic or something? Are you reading my mind right now? Damn, I knew I should’ve taken a divination course,”  
“No,” Harry said, “I’m not reading your mind, you’re just a really bad liar,”  
At this the boy dramatically clutched his chest, feigning a shot to the heart as he dramatically leaned back off the swing, almost falling off before scrambling to grab the sides and pulling himself upright again. Harry took pity on the boy as he sheepishly smiled, adding a, “and I’ve had them at Honeydukes.”  
Will instantly lit up, at the semi-confession of Harry.  
“Do you go to Hogwarts?” He asked excitedly, “I am transferring there this year, I’m like, the first transfer student in a century or something,”  
“Uh, yeah, I go to Hogwarts,” Harry responded, immensely confused by the fact this kid was transferring at the beginning of a war.  
“That’s so cool! I went to Salem Academy, we aren’t as famous as your Hogwarts, but it’s a little hard to be whenever y’all, oh wait what the hell why did I say y’all, Jesus christ I need to pray for forgiveness. I’m not even from the south, I’m literally from Pennsylvania and I went to school in Massachusetts. How wild is that, using slang you didn’t even realize you used until you’re overseas... What was I saying, something about Hogwarts? I was probably asking if Hogwarts has a Quodpot team?”  
Honestly, Harry had no idea what was going through this kid's brain. He was so enthusiastic about literally everything, bouncing from topic to topic without forcing Harry to speak much. It was strangely… nice. Listening to someone so invested in everything they spoke about reminded him of Hermione, he really missed her.  
“No Quodpot, we do have Quidditch though, I don’t think it’s as popular in the States is it?”  
“You are right there, it isn’t as popular but we still play it. Kinda like how some schools are really big on football but they still have a basketball team. I was actually planning on trying out for the Quidditch team as well as the Quodpot team this year, but then I got shipped off here,” he chuckled softly to himself, “What are the odds! I meet one of my new neighbors and he happens to be a weirdo like me! Yo, I just realized, I never caught your name, my name is Will if I didn’t mention it,”  
“Harry,” he responded after a second, after a brief moment of minimal consideration he blurted out the question that he found himself wondering, “Why did you move here? Voldemort is back from the dead and we are probably going to fall into another wizarding war, why the bloody hell would you transfer here now?”  
Will frowned a second, hearing Harry’s words, and furrowed his brow.  
“Voldemort is the one that tried to eradicate all us mudbloods, ain’t he?” Harry nodded solemnly, Will sighed, “that fuckin sucks for me. Man, I was hoping to escape all the people who want me dead, not meet more!”  
Harry felt himself grow more and more puzzled.  
“People want you dead?” he asked, Will shrugged and waved his hand slightly.  
“No biggie, shit happens man, anyways, my reason for being here is rather personal and I’m not down to share that shit with a rando I met on a kids playground, sorry Harry, but you don’t see me asking you about what is haunting you to make you walk around in the middle of the night.”  
Harry froze briefly, images of green lights and Cedric’s fallen body ran around the back of his mind.  
“...fair enough.”  
“Ayyyy, I knew you were a man of reason. Well, you should tell me all about Hogwarts, I know only what the serious lady told me, damn was she intimidating, McGonneygall, I think?”  
“McGonnagall,” Harry corrected, “she is my head of house, teaches transfiguration,”  
“That’s so neat! I am absolute shit at Transfiguration, Maria always used to bully me over it. I was pretty damn good at Runes though, do y’all have a course for that?”  
“Uh, yeah, my friend Hermione is in the class, I don’t know much about that though,”  
“Yes! Tell your friend Hermione to prepare because I will knock her socks off,” Will said enthusiastically, waving his arms around rapidly as he spoke about runes.  
“I doubt you can surprise Hermione, she is at the top of our year, Brightest Witch of our Age, and all,” Harry chuckled slightly at the thought of his best friend. God he missed her, she hadn’t written him back all summer and he was really getting worried.  
“ Oooo! I’m always up for a good challenge,” Will smiled ruffling his blue hair slightly, “anyways you said Gonney is your ‘head of house’? What’s that mean? I think I remember her bringing up some kinda distinction between students to like, stoke their competitive spirits or some shit, but I don’t remember hearing much else,”  
“Uh yeah, Hogwarts is broken into four houses. I’m in Gryffindor,” Harry shrugged  
“Cool! How are you guys broken up? Are you switched around every year or is it more consistent?”  
“We are sorted in our first year based on personality. Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff is for the nice, Ravenclaw is for the smart, and Slytherin is for the evil,” at this, Will barked out a laught.  
“Damn, poor kids, I feel like I didn’t even have a personality when I was 11, much less that I could have been ‘evil,’” Will responded, furrowing his eyebrows at the thought. Harry just shrugged.  
“You’d understand if you met them,” Will opened his mouth to ask another question before whipping his head around when a branch broke.  
“Will? Is that you? Dani is getting pissed that you bounced when we started packing,” A feminine voice called out.  
“Ayyyy that’s my cue to go, see you around Harry, you best bet I’m going to be finding you to ask more about Hogwarts,” he said smiling as he stood up from the swing and grabbed his skateboard before dashing over to the woman who had apparently been waiting for him.  
Harry watched as the boy with the blue hair ran off into the night, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit lighter after having met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed, sorry if the first chapter is a little wonky!!!


	2. Lesbians and Dutch Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Petunia meet Daniella Henrickson. Formalities and social tension ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy t/w for some casual homophobia

Harry didn’t see much of Will over the next few days, but he heard lots of rumors about the residents of Number 6 Privet Drive spewed by Aunt Petunia over dinner. Apparently, he didn’t have a dad, and his mom was incredibly young, there was also a woman living with the two of them that people speculated to be Henrickson’s roommate. Other than that not much was known. 

That is until the older Henrickson began making neighborhood rounds with pies.

When she had first come to the door, Petunia had sent Harry to open up, expecting either a salesman or Dudley’s gang. But instead, he was greeted by a short woman (by short he means SHORT) carrying a pie in hand. 

“Hello there! My name is Daniella Henrickson, I just recently moved next door and figured it was about time I made the neighborhood rounds!” she said, lifting up the pie slightly, giving a smile that looked just like the ones Will continually gave during their conversation, “I brought pie,”

“Er yeah, I see, uh, I’ll go get my Aunt, please come on in,” he said, moving the door and taking the pie from her hands, gesturing for her to make an entrance. She did so, and Harry left to get Aunt Petunia from the living room. 

“The new neighbor is here,” he said, only briefly poking his head in so he could see Petunia’s reaction. Her eyes went slightly wide and she snapped her book shut, rustling to her feet and adjusting her appearance in the telly’s reflection. Clearly worried that Harry’s freakishness had left a poor impression on the woman. He almost wanted to let her know that Will was also a wizard, but figured it would be much more hilarious to watch her fumble in conversation with the mother of a wizard.

“Take that to the kitchen,” she said before grabbing his arm and hissing so the woman by the door wouldn’t hear, “and don’t you dare do anything freakish around her,”

“I was planning on running around banging pots and screeching about magic for everyone to hear before you said that, but I suppose since you asked I’ll hold off on that,” Petunia simply glared at him, before turning and walking towards Daniella with a fake smile and shrill voice. He tuned her out as he walked to the kitchen, setting the pie on the counter, and cutting out two pieces for the women, serving them in silence and Petunia gestured for Daniella to sit down, and shot Harry a sharp look. He knew the meaning of her gaze and prepared to leave before Daniella raised her hands up and shook her head kindly.

“No, no, I couldn’t possibly drive you out of your own home, please join us!” She said smiling, not noticing the way Petunia’s smile strained and the look she shot Harry.

“Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Henrickson, but I don’t think that would be appropriate,” he said awkwardly, unsure how to respond to her invitation

“Oh, it’s just Daniella, or Dani, whichever you prefer,” She smiled, she had a really nice smile, a lot like Will’s, Harry found, “And truly, Lian would appreciate all the feedback on her pie that I can gather for her, she’s a bit of a perfectionist,” she continued pushing her plated pie in the direction of the boy as Petunia set down two cups of tea, one for herself and one for Daniella. Harry reluctantly sat down, Petunia grimacing as he did so, quickly hiding it in order to start a conversation.

“So, Daniella, what is it you do?” Petunia asked politely and Daniella smiled even wider.

“Well, I am an anthropologist, and my fiancée has a degree in chemistry,” she had responded, Petunia’s eyebrow crinkled.

“Did your fiancé move with you? I hadn’t seen a man moving in,” she questioned and Daniella laughed,

“Yes, she moved with me,” as Daniella spoke Harry turned to look at Petunia’s reaction, seeing her crinkled her nose slightly in disgust at the thought before putting on a civil persona again. He had known about the Dursley's prejudices regarding gay people, Vernon often would call people 'fuckin fairies' and Petunia would soothe him talking about how their 'filthy lifestyle' disgusted her. Naturally, Dudley picked up on that as well, and fairy became one of his favorite insults.

“My, what about your son?” Petunia asked, Daniella started back slightly with a puzzled expression

“I’m sorry, my what?” She blanched, lifting her tea up to her face to hide her frown as she took a sip, 

“The boy who moved with you, with the colored hair-” at that Daniella choked on her tea, hiding her mouth behind her hand as she choked slightly. 

“Oh, oh my, no, that is Will, he’s my little brother, no kids here,” she said shaking her head and waving her hands trying not to laugh. Petunia frowned even more.

“So you are your friend moved here with your brother and no guardians, or anything of the sort?”

“My fiancée, not friend,” Daniella corrected first, clenching her hand slightly on her mug, “and yes. Our reasons for moving here are quite personal,” 

“Yes, yes, my apologies, I hadn’t realized it was such a sore topic,” Petunia said, nose upturned, Harry couldn’t help but flinch as she let her fork clatter down to her plate. 

“I suppose so,” Daniella’s posture was stiff, she sipped her tea again, closed her eyes briefly, and exhaled, “What about you, Mrs. Dursley, what is it you do?” It was Petunia’s turn to stiffen.

“My husband works for a drill manufacturing company, I’m a stay at home mother,” 

“Oh! How lovely, it’s good to know your kids and nephew are in such able hands, how old are your kids?” she asked. Harry took another bite of the pie, glancing over to watch as Petunia’s face got even more unpleasant at the mention of him. 

“My son is 15,” she said, not even glancing in Harry’s direction, Daniella did though, clearly putting some of the pieces together.

“Will’s 15 as well, what about you honey, how old are you?” she said, turning to face Harry. 

“Uh, I’m 14, 15 in a couple of weeks,” he responded and she smiled, warmly.

“I am so sorry, I don’t think I ever asked for your name!” She said, eyes almost dramatically wide.

“It’s fine ma’am, I’m Harry,” 

“Oh!” She said and Harry cringed, part of him preparing for her to go on and on about how she was honored to meet him, “You must be the boy Will was telling us about! My brother can definitely be a bit enthusiastic at times, so I am sorry for anything he may have said, I promise he means the best,”  
“Oh it’s fine, he was nice,”

“Thank goodness,” Daniella said, dramatically placing a hand on her chest, “speaking of that kid, I should really be heading home, thank you so much for the tea, Mrs. Dursley, Harry,” Daniella said, carefully standing to her feet and smiling to the other two.

“Let Harry walk you to the door,” Petunia said. That was far more telling to Harry than anything else she could have said at that moment. Her asking Harry to walk Daniella to the door showed she felt like the woman was a freak. That Petunia thought this woman was below her station and knew sending the freak to walk her out would have no repercussions. She was probably hoping that Daniella would kidnap or murder him honestly. 

“Of course! Show the way, Harry,” Daniella said smiling, gesturing gently for Harry to lead the way. 

Once Daniella had stepped outside she looked to Harry briefly as though she was considering whether or not to say something. 

“Do… Do you mind stepping outside for a second?” She asked hesitantly, Harry shrugged and stepped out with her. Closing the door lightly behind them, “I just wanted to say thank you for being nice to Will, and that you are always welcome in our house. I’m sure you picked up on the tension in there, I just want you to know that none of it was directed towards you. I don’t know much about this magic shit, but I know Will had a rough go of things, and I can’t imagine how it must be for you if they are as close-minded as they seem. Oh shit, wait, I shouldn’t insult your aunt, I’m sorry, that was rude and extremely distasteful of me. I just wanted to say, you are welcome over any time, whether it be for a bite to eat or to spend time with the dumbass,” she rambled and Harry blanched. She was...worried about him?

“Uh, thank you,” he said and Daniella made a move to leave. He was hesitant to say anything else, but found himself speaking anyways, “The pie was delicious, uh, I thought you might want to know?”

“Thank you, Harry, you have a good rest of your day,” she said, smiling smally and kindly before walking to Number 6 Privet Drive where a woman was setting out a welcome mat. Needless to say, the Henrickson's seemed like interesting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! Hope you enjoyed!!!


	3. Bad Jokes are the Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is a bit late! Personal shit came up :/. Hope you enjoy the chapter!!!!  
> Tw for homophobia mention

After meeting 1/2 of the lesbians of Privet Drive, the Durselys were more wound up than usual. Dudley had a sudden revival of interest in using homophobic slurs and describing everything as “gay.”Petunia frantically cleaned every surface she could have touched, and continued to do so for days fretting that her precious Dudders would be turned into one of those “homo freaks.” Vernon really only made threats to Harry in the event that he was gay, and sexist comments about how nothing must ever get done in the Henrickson household because there were no men around.  


Will wasn’t safe from the rumors either, Petunia kept murmuring about how “freaks like him” needed a “firm male hand” to straighten them out, and Dudley kept telling Harry about how much he couldn’t wait to try to beat up that “little freak.”  
Dudley got his wish in no time.  


Harry had been in the process of getting harassed by Dudley’s gang. The prats had been throwing pebbles at Harry from a distance, which he had been managing to ignore, when Piers Polkiss decided to toss a rather sizable rock at Harry’s face, knocking his glasses off his face. When Harry had gone to pick them up, another one of Dudley’s goons (this time a boy named Malcolm) had crushed the frame underfoot. Laughing at Harry’s annoyance as he did so.  


“Look at the fuckin weirdo, he isn’t even saying anything,” Piers sneered as Harry glared up at Malcolm.  


“Maybe he should try being this quiet at night, wakes the whole house with his annoying bloody screaming,” Dudley said, laughing dumbly with his friends before looking back to Harry, “better watch out or I’ll give you something to scream about you freak.” Harry was going to say something about how Dudley reminded him of an overweight pug dog, but he didn’t get the chance.  


“Well, isn’t this pathetic,” Will said, hopping over the curb, he wasn’t wearing his glasses (again) and was radiating the same delinquent aura Harry had felt when he first met the boy.  


“What the bloody hell do you mean you freak,” growled Dudley turning to face Will who nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.  


“I called you pathetic. I’d spell it out for you, but I doubt you can read,” at this Dudley sputtered and Malcolm stepped off Harry’s glasses to attack the blue-haired boy on Dudley’s orders with the others who stood by as well.  
“What the fuck did you just say,” Dudley said.  


“Jesus Christ, do I need to say it a third time so you can try and understand better, you are pathetic. 5 on 1 like absolute cowards, are you that scared he’d kick your ass that you need 4 other boys with you. Huh, ‘diddykins’?” Will said with a smirk watching as Dudley’s face went red with embarrassment, nobody even noticed Harry at this point, besides Will who made brief eye contact and an inconspicuous nod, so Harry scooped up his glasses.  


“No, I could kick his ass easily, just like I’m gonna kick yours,” with that Piers and Gordan started to move towards Will, who just rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow faking a pout.  


“Awwwww are you scared of skinny lil ol' me? You need your wittle goons to pwotect you?” He said in a baby voice, at this point Dudley was fuming.  


“I’m not a fuckin coward you fuckin fairy,” he said, starting towards the other boy who glanced at Harry raising his fingers slightly from his side and pointing at himself, than Harry, then the space behind Harry where there was a small stretch of trees to lose the boys in. Apparently, the others were too focused on either Will’s mocking expression or the steam coming out of Dudley’s ears to notice the boy’s clear directions. ‘Me, You, Woods’.  


“Well, it sure doesn’t look that way, diddykins? You guys know his mom calls him that right, I hear her calling for him when I’m working on the yard, how pathetic is that you-”  


It was then that Dudley threw the first punch. Will's head fell back as Dudley's hit landed on his face. Immediately after, Will's shoulders began to shake as he leaned forward. Everyone was a bit confused when he straightened up, laughing to himself.  


"Damn, you think that beating people up every day for however long you've been a dumbass bully would teach you some technique, but I guess not. This," Will said, slamming his fist into Dudley's nose, "is how you punch." Dudley howled in pain as blood rushed from his potentially broken nose. Dudley's gang took that to be Dudley's attack signal, all rushing towards Will. Said boy just nodded at Harry before flashing a peace sign and a lazy smile before bolting directly through them, grabbing Harry’s arm and sprinting under the cover of the trees. The two ran side-by-side, ignoring the shouts for their return, various death threats, and the boys in Dudley's gang that tried to chase the two.  
It didn’t take long to lose said gang. Before the adrenaline had even worn off, the two were sat against trees, catching their breath as Will tried to stifle his laughter.  


“God, I love doing that,” he said absent-mindedly, lifting his eyes towards the sky and smiling as he threw his hands behind his head and rested against the tree.  


“It was quite brilliant,” Harry said and Will grinned again, directing his attention to the other boy.  


“Are your glasses okay? I saw one of the dumb ones stepping on them,” he said, “if you want I can pay for the repairs, I don’t how expensive they are, and we aren’t really rich, but you don’t deserve to be stuck with shitty broken glasses just because your family is full of assholes- wait, shit, sorry I shouldn't insinuate your family is literally just bad people when I've only just met your cousin. Dani did say your aunt was a mythic bitch, but she can be a bit dramatic. I only hope there was no spoon collateral this time"  


“The glasses are fine,” Harry said as he tried to wrap his head around Will’s rambling, “spoons?”  


“Oh shit it was so funny, so after Lian and Dani had started dating her mom was pissed and couldn't accept it, so even though the two had been together for like, 5 months, her mom forced her to date the son of a friend. And oh boy, he was an ass to her. He used all these racist pet names and shit, Lian was not about it at all, but she couldn't leave or she risked her mom throwing her out of the house and she didn't have anywhere to go at the time. So she decided to just take a spoon from his house when she got pissed. It reached the point where he had to buy a new set of silverware, and then she kept taking them until he only had 4 spoons again, then the bastard realized and broke up with her, so her mom had to finally accept that she wasn’t down for the spoon boy,” Will chuckled, “told me about it when I was 8, and since then it has become a thing that they steal spoons from homophobes when they can”  


“How old were they?”  


“Oh, they were 15-16 when it happened. Dani and I are 9 years apart, huge shock when my parents had me, and it wasn’t long until they wished they didn’t!” Will said, a huge smile on his face as he proudly spoke.  


“I’m sorry what?” Harry blanched, Will, burst into laughter again.  


“Don’t worry about it,” he waved off, “I’ll never have to see them again so who cares what they thought about me!”  


“Right…” Harry said, Will, cleared his throat a little and had the decency to look sheepish.  


“Would you like to stop in for a snack and to get cleaned up before you head back to your aunts? Lian made some cookies, er, biscuits? They are really good," at this he stood up and brushed himself off before gesturing for Harry to follow him as he started walking, "though I might just think so cause I love anything sweet.” Will began to ponder, not noticing a tree until he had run into it, getting knocked on his ass. He sat, dazed, for a second, staring up at the tree before glaring, “yew could’ve asked me to move out the way, no need to be a birch about it,”  


It was so stupid. So ridiculous. It wasn’t even remotely funny but Harry found himself laughing anyway. Something about Will just tended to make things seem more entertaining. He didn’t notice Will smiling his dimpled grin at Harry. That was the first time he had made Harry laugh, and Will hoped he could continue to do it for however long he was in Harry’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little scatterbrained so this part might read a little all over the place? I hope the part makes sense!!!  
> Some little facts about the Henrickson's and Lian...  
> Dani cooks meals, Lian bakes. Neither of the two is great at the other's job but they both make WIll help them whenever they can.  
> Will can't actually skateboard well, he rollerskates, but wanted to look cool so he learned some basics of skateboarding for when he moved overseas in hopes of making friends.  
> Lian was adopted from China by some white missionaries.
> 
> :)


End file.
